You're awful,I love you
by Himari Natsume
Summary: BEING EDITED!AU SasuNaru.After having a fight with Naruto Sasuke left for America.10 years later he returns and on the first day of his new job is suprised to find Naruto there.Can they resume they're freindship and possibly something more...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first yaoi story I've ever written.Sorry if it starts out a bit slow I'm not very good at beginings.I know the summary wasn't very good but I tried my best.Anyway heres the first chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...if I did you would know**

* * *

Naruto was late...again.This was the third time this week and he couldn't afford to get his pay docked again.When he finally burst through the doors of the Super-Blockbuster he worked at he was 45 minutes late.

"Its about time."Kiba said when he walked through the door.Naruto glared in the direction of Kiba's register.

"Who asked you Inuzuka."

"Yea whatever.There's about three shipments of movies waiting for you so I suggest you stop glaring at me and get to work."Kiba said with a smile.

"What!!Why can't Lee do it!?"Naruto exclaimed.

"The boss says its your punishment for being late.But don't worry the new guy should be on his way so he could help you." Naruto sighed.Not only did he have a crap load of movies to shelve but he also had to deal with the newbie.The little bell on the door rang signaling that someone had just entered the store.

_'Must be the new guy.' _Naruto put a smile on his face and turned around to greet the newcomer but when he saw who it was the smile immediately slipped off of his face.

"Sasuke?" He stared back at Naruto with emotionless black eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Wait,you two know each other?"Kiba asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Unfortunately."Sasuke said causing Naruto to glare at him.Sasuke glared back and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.Kiba shifted uncomfortably feeling the tension in the room starting to build up.

"Instead of glaring at each other like a couple of kids you could get to work on those movies." Naruto turned his glare toward Neji who was now standing beside Kiba.Naruto ignored his statement and walked away with Sasuke following behind him.

"Well look who decided to return to Japan."Sasuke ignored Naruto's statement and walked ahead of him.Naruto sighed.It wasn't like he hated Sasuke,they used to be best friends,but when Sasuke left they had been on bad terms and were fighting continuously.Naruto didn't like fighting with Sasuke and he was actually happy he was back but he wouldn't show it.He was way too stubborn to show that he actually missed the Uchiha,if he did he'd never live it down.

Sasuke stared up at the shipment of movies in awe.There had to be over 1,000 movies towering over him.This was not how Sasuke imaged his first day at work.

"Are you kidding me!"he heard Naruto exclaim from behind him.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!I was late its not like I skipped out on work to go to the Bahamas!"Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.Of course this was Naruto's fault it was always Naruto's fault,or at least that's how Sasuke saw it.

_'The fight we had before I left was his fault.'_Sasuke thought to himself.That was what he'd been telling himself for ten years.

"OK Uchiha lets get started.We need to arrange them alphabetically and by genre so-"

"I think I know how to arrange movies,moron I'm not stupid."Sasuke stated bluntly.

"You know what asshole I don't need your insults.I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't need the help of an idiot."

"You know what I don't need your comments about how stupid I am."

"Whatever dumbass."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Ice bitch."

"Um...are we interrupting something?"Sasuke and Naruto stopped arguing looked up at the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Oh hey guys.Whats up?"Naruto asked the frown melting away of his face.

"Well we're all heading to Hiro's for lunch and thought that you might like to come."Ino said.

"Whats Hiro's?"Sasuke asked causing Naruto to look at him as if he'd just given birth to a turkey.

"Its only the best cafe in the world!Its owned by one of out friends and we go there for lunch almost everyday!"Naruto exclaimed.Sasuke nodded and wondered how anyone who owned a cafe could be friends with Naruto.

"Ok everybody lets go!"Naruto said before running off towards the door.

"Wait!Shouldn't we all be introduced first."Sakura said her eyes glued to Sasuke.

Naruto groaned,he could just smell the fangirl radiating off of her.

"OK everyone this is Sauske Uchiha,Sasuke this is,from left to right;Ino,Sakura, Ten-ten,Hinata,Shikamaru,Neji,Gaara,Kiba,Sai,and Rock Lee.You already know me so lets go!"Without waisting any time Naruto took off for the door.Sasuke quickly followed after him wanting to get away from Sakura who practically had hearts in her eyes.The cafe was right next door to super blockbuster so it wasn't a long walk.

"Hiro-chan were here!"Naruto exclaimed when he walked through the door.Naruto walked over to their usual table and took a seat.Sasuke took a seat across from Naruto as everyone else took there usual places.Sasuke noticed the girl sitting next to him giving him a death glare.

"Can I help you?"he asked.

"Yes,you could move because you can't sit there."she said.

"Why not.I don't see any reason why I can't"

"Seriously Sasuke you can't sit there."Naruto said.

"Why not!"

"Because I sit there."a dark voice said said from behind him.Sasuke turned around to see Gaara standing behind him.

"Here Sasuke you can sit here."Naruto said motioning to the empty seat next to him.Sasuke sighed and moved over to the empty seat between Naruto and Sai. Gaara took his seat next to the girl who kissed him on his cheek when he sat down.

"Hey Naruto is this asshole your friend?"she asked.

"Yea,kinda.Suki this is Sasuke Uchiha,Sasuke this is my friend Suki."

"So Uchiha you new here?"Suki asked.

"Yea I just moved back here from America."Suki's eyes immediately lit up.

"America!Really!Do you know five gay guys named Steve that know each other and are friends."Suki exclaimed practically jumping out of her chair.Sasuke gave her a strange look and scooted his chair back a little.

"Um...why the hell would I know five Gay guys named Steve?I don't even think there are five gay guys named Steve that know each other.Why do you even care?!"Sasuke asked.Suki sighed and crossed her arms and frowned at Sasuke.

"Fine,but one day I will show you all that it is possible!Its my mission in life!"she exclaimed.

"Um,should I ask?"Suki laughed and turned to the two girls that had taken a seat during her Steve rant.

"Hey Ishika!Hey Rage."she said smiling before directing her attention to Sasuke.

"This little bastard right here is Sasuke Uchiha.He just moved here from America."

"Hey."Ishika stated with a smile.

"Hello human."spoke Rage.Sasuke looked at them as if deciding whether or not he should speak.

"Don't be scared Uchiha,they don't bite."Suki said.

"Where's Hiroyo I'm hungry!"Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm right here!"she said hitting Naruto on the back of the head.

"Ow,you don't have to hit me."

"Whatever,you deserved it for being so loud and impatient."she said setting down a tray of food.

"OK heres your regular orders everyone."she said then turned to look at Sasuke curiously.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"Hiro this is Sasuke Uchiha he's new at super blockbuster.Sasuke this is Hiroyo she owns this cafe."

"I asked him the Steve question because he just moved back here from America and guess what he didn't know any."Suki said frowning.

"Suki its never going to happen so get over it!"Hiro shouted at Suki.Suki crossed her arms and turned away mumbling something about proving everyone wrong.

Sasuke sat back and watched as everyone talked amongst themselves telling jokes and laughing at little stupid things.He felt left out and lonely.

"Hey Uchiha why so quiet?"Sasuke turned towards Sai who was now smiling at him in a slightly disturbing way.

"Well if your not going to talk how about we go put that mouth of yours to better use."Sai scooted toward Sasuke and Sasuke scooted away.

"Aw don't be scared I don't bite...much."Sasuke practically jumped out of his chair when Sai ran his fingers through his hair.Sasuke look at Naruto for help but he was arguing with Kiba.The only person who was paying attention was Suki but she offered no help because she seemed to be enjoying his situation.

"Aw don't be such a pansy,you can;t tell me that you've never been hit on by another guy before because I know you have."Suki said laughing.

"That doesn't matter just get him away from me."

"Oh so you admit it!"Suki exclaimed.Sasuke just glared at her which made her laugh even more.

"Fine,Sai stop molesting Sasuke so he can stop whining."

"Aww..ok."Sai moved away from Sasuke and went on talking to Suki.

"Sasuke are you ok?Your being way too quiet even for you."Naruto asked.

"Yea I'm perfectly fine despite the fact that I was getting molested by Sai and you were to busy arguing to help!"Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sai what did I tell you about molesting people in my cafe!"Hiro exclaimed overhearing the conversation.Sai shrugged off her comment and continued talking to Suki causing Hiro to hit him.Soon they were both trowing insults at each other.

Sasuke sighed thinking of all the headaches he was going to get from these people.

"Hey you guys we're going to head back to start on those movies we were supposed to organize.See ya!"Naruto said grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and dragging him out of the cafe.

"So what do you think of everyone?"Naruto asked Sasuke as they ebtered super blockbuster.

"Well I think Suki is crazy,I think Gaara for dating her,Sai scares me alot,Ishika and Rage seem nice,Hiro is kinda intimidating and everyone else seems semi-normal except for Sakura who I think is a total fangirl."

"Wow,well you'll get used it eventually."Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea...I guess."They began working on the movies in silence until Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him the whole day.

"Sasuke why did you come back?"Sasuke froze at the unexpected question.The truth was Sasuke didn't know why he came back and he just did.

"I don't know...something just kept nagging at me to come back."  
"Well whatever the reason I'm glad you came back."Naruto said smiling at him.

_'I'm glad I came back too.'_

* * *

Well that was the first chpater hope you enjoyed it! I would really apreciate if you would reveiw and tell me how I'm doin. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chappy my dears.There might be some mistake cause I didn't feel like going through the whole thing.

**Disclaimer:This is really pointless...you should all know I don't own Naruto...if you didn't then your an ididot**

* * *

A shrill ring echoed throughout the house waking Naruto from a dreamless sleep.

_'Who the hell could that be?'_he thought as he reluctantly opened his eyes and climbed out of bed.The doorbell rang once again.

"I'm coming dammit!"he shouted as he rushed down the stairs.When he opened the door he screamed when he was almost tackled by Lee.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!I was sent to wake you up on this youthful morning and get you to work on time!"Lee exclaimed.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to work on time myself."Naruto said pushing Lee away from him.  
"Go and get ready quickly!A youthful day at work awaits us!" Naruto turned away and made his way back to his room swearing to himself that if he heard the word 'youthful' one more time he'd shoot himself.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_Naruto thought rubbing his temples.The day hadn't even started yet and he already had a headache.Lee had been talking non-stop since they left his house about his idol Gai and how wonderful he was.

"We're here!"Lee announced as they walked through the doors of super-blockbuster.

_'Finally.'_

"Well look whose on time today."Naruto looked up to see Suki leaning against the wall smiling at him.

"Suki what are you doing here?"

"I got the day off so I decided to come bug you guys."Naruto nodded and walked over to his register.

_'At least I'm working on register today.'_

"Well you seem to be in a bad mood today."Sasuke said.

"Yea well if you had Lee as your wake up call you'd be in a bad mood too."Naruto said bitterly.

"Well I'm off,got people to see and movies to watch!"Suki exclaimed heading for the elevators.(1)

"I hope your not planning to watch all those movies for free."Neji said.Suki stopped and slowly turned around.

"Well Neji I hope your not planning to stop me."she replied.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to get no more free movies."

"Well that's too bad cause I don't get paid till next week and there's about six new horror movies I want to see _now_."

"Do they always fight like this?"Sasuke asked.

"Yea unfortunately.Suki hates Neji cause she thinks he's too uptight and Neji thinks Suki is a nuisance."Naruto said.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of fighting?"Everyone looked up to see their boss standing in the doorway.

"Hello Tsunade-sama."

"Hey granny Tsunade!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Well Naruto it seems you got to work on time."she said smirking.

"So it was _you_you senile old hag!"Naruto exclaimed.

"What did you call me?"she growled taking a few steps toward Naruto.

"Uh..nothing."he squeaked.She smiled and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Hello you must be the new employee.I'm Tsunade and I own this place."

"Sasuke Uchiha."he replied.

"Really now I never thought I would meet you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well about 10 years ago I was gazing out my window watching the rain when a little blond boy ran past my house and fell flat on his face on my lawn.When he didn't get up I went out to help him and found that he had a sprained ankle.The whole time when I was fixing him up he kept crying and rambling about how he had to find someone named sasuke.That boy was Naruto and ever since I took care of him.Two years later he was still asking me to let him fly to different places to try and find you."

"Hey don't tell him that!That's not what happened at all!"Naruto exclaimed.Sasuke looked at Naruto who was now blushing like crazy.

_'He spent two years looking for me,I didn't think he cared that much.'_Sasuke thought frowning.

"Naruto your working in the theatre today."Tsunade said causing Naruto to groan.

"Why?I hate working up there!"  
"Because I said so now go."she said before turning and leaving.Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Hey Naruto since your going to theatre can you pay for my movie please?"Suki asked attempting to put on an innocent expression.

"Fine but only this time."

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto enteredthe elevator with Suki following behind him.

He was starting to feel guilty and he didn't like that.He was an Uchiha,he did not feel guilt.

"Did you know Naruto has a separation complex?"

"Huh?"Sasuke turned towards Neji who was now staring at him intently.

"He doesn't liked to be away from people for a prolonged period of time.If any of us leave without telling him or if he's away from us for a long time he'll panic."

Sasuke just stared blankly at Neji trying to take in the new information.

"You know Uchiha if you ask me,I'd say its your fault."Sasuke's blank stare turned into a glare.

"Well asshole no one asked you!"he said angrily.

"Neji leave him alone.He didn't know."Kiba said

"I was just informing him of what he did."Neji said before throwing Sasuke one more look and falling silent.

"You know he's right Uchiha,about it being your fault and all.I just want you to know that Naruto's my friend and if you do anything to hurt him in any way I won't hesitate to kick your ass."Sasuke pretended like he didn't hear Kiba's threat and turned to help a customer that had just arrived at his register.

--

"Whats wrong Naruto?"  
"Huh?Nothings wrong everything fine."Naruto said smiling at Suki but she saw right through it.

"Something is wrong,Hiro and I noticed yesterday.Something is telling me it has to do with Uchiha."Suki said bluntly.Naruto sighed and silently cursed having such perceptive friends.

"It's nothing Suki."

"Don't lie to me.I've known you since 8th grade and you're a horrible liar."

"I'm confused.I don't know how to handle Sasuke being back."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I met you guys I used to be best friends with Sasuke."

"What?!How come you never told us!"Suki exclaimed.Naruto sighed,he knew this was coming.

"Because when I met you guys he had already left.I didn't want to talk about it because I blamed myself for driving him away."Suki placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Naruto it wasn't your fault always remember that."she said smiling at him.

"Whoa,are you okay?Its not like you to comfort someone."Naruto said jokingly.

"Yea well your payin for my movie so I decided to be nice so shut up and except it."Naruto laughed at her response.

"Oh crap my movies about to start!I'll see you later and Naruto handle it how you feel you should handle."she said before running towards the theatre.

--Lunch time--

_'Finally lunch!'_Naruto thought as he entered the elevator.He truly did hate working in the theatre.He exited the elevator and immediately made his way over to Sasuke.

"I want to talk to you."

"Whats this about?"Sasuke asked.

"Just follow me."They walked around in silence for a while until Naruto finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?"Sasuke replied.

"Why did you leave?"Sasuke sighed,this isn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Naruto anything but this."he pleaded.

"Just answer the question Sasuke."

"To find my brother."

"Did you?Did you actually find your brother?"Sasuke didn't respond to the question and foucused his eyes on the ground.

"I'm taking that as a no.One more question Sasuke,do you regret leaving?"Sasuke clenched his fist and tried to ignore the feeling of Narutoburning a hole in his head with his eyes.

"You don't do you?"Naruto whispered.

"No,I don't."Sasuke replied.

"So you don't regret leaving behind you best friend even though I BEGGED YOU NOT TO GO!"Sasuke flinched at the sudden loudness of Naruto's voice.

"I wanted to find my brother."Sasuke said through gritted teeth his anger starting to get the best of him.

"So you left-"

"I had nothing to stay for!Nothing I cared enough to stay for and its not like anyone cared about me..."he trailed off when he saw the hurt flash in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto..."

"How could you think that no one cared?!I was you best friend I cared!I cared a hell of alot more that you know and I still do!"Naruto exclaimed before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Wait Naruto!"Sasuke called after him but he kept on walking.

"Smooth Sasuke,you sure do have a way with words."Sasuke turned around to see Suki standing a few feet away from him.

"What the fuck do you want?"Sasuke said bitterly.

"I noticed that you and Naruto didn't show up at lunch so I followed you guys."she said smiling.Sasuke glared at her and began walking the other way.

"You know your in deep shit now.The guys are not going to be happy when they find out you made Naruto upset...again."Sasuke ignored her and made his way back to super blockbuster to avoid facing everyone right away.He sighed,he didn't mean to make Naruto mad he just wasn't good at putting his thoughts into words.

* * *

Awww...poor misunderstood Sasuke.Well maybe if he would think before he speaks he wouldn't be in this mess..oh well.Ja ne!Reveiws are greatly appreciated!

(1)Super block buster has 3 floors.1st floor rental place 2nd floor candy shop and 3rd floor movie theater.Naruto works where ever he's assigned that day and everyone else works at the same station everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

OK here we are with another chapter. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed..you make me sooo happy!Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...I think we've established that already..**

* * *

_Beep beep beep._Sasuke groaned and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock.He opened his eyes and glared at the clock which had woke him up telling him it was time for work.Ha,if he could call it work anymore it was more like his death sentence.After his fight with Naruto everyone treated him with little or no respect.When they came back from lunch they acted like he wasn't there ignoring him when they could and insulting him when they couldn't.The only person who treated him like he still existed was Sakura and that didn't help the situation at all.Even though two days had passed they were still treating him like crap.If he wasn't an Uchiha he would have cracked under the pressure and had a mental breakdown but he was an Uchiha therefore he didn't.He reluctantly climbed out of bed contemplating what was in store for him at work today.One thing was for sure though and that was that Naruto wouldn't even look at him.That was the only thing that was getting under his skin and it bothered him...alot.He wanted to apologize but his pride wouldn't let him and he couldn't stand the thought of Naruto ignoring him any longer.Lucky for him his day off was tomorrow.He stalked into the bathroom and turned the water on the highest temperature hoping it would boil him to death before he had to go to work.

--

When Sasuke walked through the doors of SB he was greeted with the sight of Suki,Hiroyo,and Neji arguing while everyone else was gathered around watching.

When the bell rang announcing his entrance everyone looked up for a split second before realizing it was him and returning their attention else where.All except Sakura who rushed over to him and latched herself to his arm.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."she said cheerfully.Sasuke shook her off his arm and made his way to his register ignoring her as usual.

"Its never going to happen!Why can't you get over that?!"

"It can and it will!Maybe if you would pull the stick outta your ass then you would be a little less uptight and more open!"Suki exclaimed.

"Suki seriously give it up.You'll never find five gay guys named Steve that all know each other!"Hiroyo exclaimed in response obviously tired of the ongoing argument.

"I will!You all think it's impossible but one day I will prove you all wrong!"Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work."he said irritation lacing his voice.

"Aw crap!"she exclaimed hopping down from the counter she was sitting on.

"Well see you peoples at lunch!"she said waving goodbye to everyone except Sasuke who instead she glared at.Hiro and Ishika followed close behind her also shooting glares at Sasuke.He sighed as everyone went to their work stations ignoring him as much as possible.Naruto took his place at the register next to Sasuke not even acknowledging his presence much to Sasuke's annoyance.He didn't care about everyone else pretending like he didn't exist but he couldn't stand being ignored by Naruto.He didn't know why but Naruto ignoring him made him feel...empty.He couldn't keep himself from staring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.He felt hopeless when Naruto wouldn't pay attention to him and he knew there was only one thing he could do...swallow his pride and apologize.

"Naruto."he said but Naruto didn't even look up.

"Naruto!"he tried again.This time Naruto stopped what he was doing for a split second before resuming.

"Naruto look at me!"When he didn't respond Sasuke grabbed his risk and dragged to the rarely used break room.

"What the fuck Sasuke!"Naruto exclaimed when he was yanked into the room.

"I want to talk to you."

"You had that opportunity yesterday and we all know how wonderful that turned out."Naruto said sarcastically.

"Just listen to me ok!I didn't mean what I said yesterday!"

"Then why did you say it!"Naruto shouted.

"I don't know!I guess I was angry because you bought up the subject!"

"_You _were angry?!I should be the one who's angry!Do you have any idea how much I missed you?!"Some of Sasuke's anger immediately died down and he lowered his voice.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry,about everything I just-"Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.He gasped a little then before he could react Naruto pulled away and walked out of the room leaving a stunned and very confused Sasuke behind.

--

Naruto couldn't believe what he just did.He let his emotions get the best of him and ended up kissing Sasuke.

_'What have I done?!'_Naruto pushed the button for the second floor and waited for the elevator.When he got off the elevator everyone immediately started asking him what his problem was.

"Naruto whats wrong?"Hinata asked.He ignored her question and made his way to the one person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey Sai can we talk?"OK so maybe Sai wasn't his first choice but his first two choices weren't here.

"Sure Naruto.Hinata could you cover for me?"Hinata nodded and Sai led Naruto to the candy storage.

"So whats got you so down that your skipping work to come talk to me?"

"I kissed Sasuke."Naruto said.Sai looked at Naruto as if he had just announced that he was cloning three headed aliens.

"You...did...what?"

"I kissed him."Naruto said again.

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto!"Sai exclaimed.

"I don't know...I just couldn't stop myself."

"So...what are you going to do know?"Sai asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know...what if he won't talk to me and things get awkward."

"It'll probably be better if you don't talk and weren't things awkward to begin with?"

"Sai your not helping me!"Naruto complained.

"Hey I'm just giving you my opinion.If you want my advice I'd say just let things work out by themselves,whatever happens will probably be for the best."Sai stood up and opened the door to the supply closet.

"Well I should get back to work and so should you.Tsunades already on your ass about you being late.She won't like it if she finds out you've been slacking."

"Yea,thanks Sai."

"Anytime."

--Lunch time--

Naruto fidgeted nervously in his chair looking at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.The two had not spoken once to each other since the incident and it was driving the both of them insane.Neither knew what the other was thinking and they were both afraid to find out.Sasuke was confused not knowing how to feel about the situation and Naruto was afraid of how Sasuke would react.Everyone around them seemed to notice that something was wrong but kept their questions to themselves.Halfway through lunch Ino cleared her throat and stood up.

"Everyone I would like you all to come to the party I'm throwing tomorrow!"There seemed to be a collective groan among everyone.

"Ino do you have to throw a party _every time _we don't have to work."Hiro said.

"Oh come on I don't throw a party every time...just most of the time.So are you all coming?"After a short moment of thought every one responded with a yes.

"Only one question who's all going to be there?"Suki asked eyeing Ino suspiciously.

"Well you guys and a couple of my other friends."

"What do you mean by a 'couple' of your other friends?"Suki asked again.

"Well Shino and Temari and Kankuro."Ino said whispering the last one.

"NO!I am not going if Kankuro's there!He's going to be hitting on me the whole time!"

"Now Suki I'm sure he's not going to be hitting on you."Hiro said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"Oh please.That man hits on anything that's female and has legs!Every time I see him he always has to flirt with me!He's a bum and a pervert...he's a perverted bum!"

"Oh come on Suki it won't be any fun without you please come!If you don't want him to hit on you then stay by Gaara."Ino suggested.

"If I did that I'd be stuck in a corner the whole time.You know Gaara doesn't like parties."Suki complained causing Gaara to roll his eyes.

"Its not parties I don't like...it's people."he said.

"Well I'm not the biggest fan of people either but I still go to parties!"

"Ok you two don't start arguing."

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go to Ino's party with me?"Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when Sakura practically jumped on him.

"What?"

"Ino's throwing a party tomorrow.Wanna go with me?"she asked again.

"No I don't wanna go with you."Sakura frowned at his response but removed herself from his arm and didn't pester him anymore about it.

"So Uchiha you going to the party?"Suki asked him.

"No."

"Oh come on why not?It could help settle things between you and Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened and he gave Suki a questioning look.

"Who told you and how much do you know?"he asked.Suki laughed in response.

"Oh my dear Sasuke no one told me.But I am a huge yaoi fangirl and when I noticed the awkwardness between you guys I made a pretty good guess about what happened and it appears I was right.Sasuke gaped at her as she laughed and turned back to her own conversation.He didn't know how things would work out between him and Naruto but he did know that whatever happened Suki would probably be the first to know.

* * *

Wooo looks like Ino's throwin a party!Yay!Lets see how our two main characters handle the party...and Suki's Yaoi sense.Well see you next time Ja! Reviews are greatly apreaciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks!It took me forever but here's chapter 4.I didn't have this one pre-written like all my other chapters so it took me longer that usual to come up with.Oh well...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:Really now I don't own it..If I owned Naruto there would be yaoi...lots of yaoi.**

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his day off.He was sprawled out on his couch watching his favorite show,spongebob squarepants.Most of his friends couldn't understand why he liked and he couldn't understand why they didn't like it.Yep,his day was going great...until the doorbell rung.Naruto sighed and rolled off the couch.When he opened the door he was surprised to see Suki and Hiro standing there.

"Hi Naruto!"they said in unison.

"What the hell could you possibly want...I'm watching spongebob."

"Oh spongebobs on!"Suki said pushing past him and running torwards his living room."

"Ok,I know you guys aren't here to watch spongebob.What do you want."

"So you goin to Ino's party?"Suki asked not looking away from the TV.

"Yea."

"Ok just making sure since yesterday when she asked you didn't answer."

"Oh,I guess I was lost in my own world."Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Oh I know you were..you and Sasuke both.You do know Sasuke's going to the party right?"Suki asked turning away from the TV to face him.

"What?He doesn't seem like a party type person."Naruto said looking away from Suki nervously.

"Naruto I know what happened."

"What?!Did Sai tell you?Cause if he did I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Timbuktu!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh please Sai didn't tell me anything it was-"

"No.I refuse to believe you have a so called 'yaoi sense'..it's not possible!"

"Really..so how come I knew about you and Sai before everyone else."Suki said smiling smugly.

"Lucky guess."

"Whatever."

"So what are you gonna do?"Hiro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Naruto.Its the perfect chance to work things out at the party."

"Yea,you obviously like him so all you have to do now is find out if he likes you.A party's the perfect place to do that!Maybe you could get him drunk and take advantage of him and if he doesn't chop your head off in the morning then he likes you!"Naruto gave Suki a strange look and Hiroyo hit her in the back of the head.

"No!Naruto don't listen to anything she says,knowing her all her suggestions will end up with you two jumping in bed with eachother."

"And that's a bad thing?"Suki said causing Hiro to hit her once again.

"Shut up Suki!Anyway,she's right about one thing you should find out if he likes you.Maybe you should talk to him tonight and see where that takes you."

"Yea,try it out Naruto.Remember if you need help we'll be there."Suki said smiling.

After talking a bit more Hiro and Suki left Naruto to think about his plan of action.

"Those two sure do know how to ruin a persons day."Naruto mumbled when they left.

--

Sasuke was bored.It just so happened that on his day off that he had nothing to do and the only things on TV were game shows,talk shows,soap operas and spongebob.He could tolerate the rest but he refused to watch spongebob.

While he was flipping through the crap that was on tv his doorbell rang.He threw down the remote control and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Uchiha."Suki said when he answered the door.

"Why are you here and how did you find out where I live?"

"Simple,we have connections."Hiro said.

"So you gonna let us in or not?"He moved aside allowing Suki and Hiro enter his house.

"What do you guys want?"

"Nothing we just want to talk.So you goin to Ino's party?"

"Yea...I guess."

"Good cause you don't have a choice."Suki said flipping through the channels until she found spongebob.

"Why don't I have a choice?"

"Because my dear little Uchiha your going to work things out with Naruto tonight.

Maybe you could-"Before she could continue Hiro cut her off.

"Don't ask what she was about to say cause I'm positive you don't want to know.Anyway tonight after the party I expect you two to be friends...or at least talking civilly."

"And I expect you to be more than friends."Suki chimed in.Once again Hiro hit her.

"Ow!Whats up with you hitting me!"

"Don't pay attention to her.Like I was saying,we are expecting you too cheer up Naruto.After what happened yesterday he's been nervous and jittery and we expect you to clear things up with him."

"Yep.Remeber Uchiha we'll be there and if you do something wrong we'll personally kick your ass."Suki said.

"Yes we will.Well we'll be going,here's directions to Ino's house,the party starts at seven and you better be there.Ja!"

--Later at the party--

"I'm never getting directions from them again."Sasuke mumbled when he finally pulled up to Ino's house.The directions were written more complicated than they really were and when he finally found it he felt like an idiot.He had passed it three times and he wondered how he could miss it,the place was huge.He walked up the stone steps to the front door.Not long after,much to his displeasure,Sakura answered the door.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you made it!"She exclaimed throwing her arms around him.He shrugged her off and walked into the main room.With all the loud music and flashing lights it looked more like club than a room of a house.Suddenly he was yanked by the arm to a corner of the room.

"You're late!"He blinked and realized that Suki was standing in front of him with a bitter look on her face.

"Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't made your directions so complicated!"

"Whatever just go find Naruto."He rolled his eyes.

"Yea that'll be easy.I can barely see!"

"Stop complaining and look!"she said pushing him out of the corner and into a group of people.He pushed through the crowd of people only to bump into someone else.This is why he hated parties.

"Hey watch were your going!"Sasuke immediately recognized the voice as Naruto's.

"Maybe you should watch where _your _going."He heard Naruto gasp when he recognized his voice.

"Oh...h-hey Sasuke."

"Hey."They stood there in silence for a while until Naruto spoke again.

"Um...do you wanna go sit and talk?"Naruto asked motioning towards the bar.

"Sure."Naruto led Sasuke to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"So you want anything to drink?"Naruto asked.When Sasuke shook his head no Naruto ordered a drink if his own.

"Why are there so many people here?Didn't Ino say that only we and a like three other people were invited?"Sasuke asked.

"She always says that but the half the town always ends up coming."Naruto ordered another drink already having finished his first one.

"So what did you want to talk about?"Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"Naruto asked ordering yet another drink.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh really...well whatever it was I forgot it.Hey hit me again."Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto gulp down another drink even though he appeared to already be drunk.Only one thing came to his mind and that was that Naruto had a low alcohol tolerance.

_'So much for working things out.'_

"Why the long face?"Naruto asked smiling stupidly at Sasuke.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough to drink?"Naruto began giggling like a little school girl.

"Oh come on don't be so uptight.Lets dance!"Before Sasuke could refuse Naruto yanked him out of his seat and dragged him to the dance floor.

"No!I don't wanna dance!"Sasuke said trying to pull himself from Naruto's grip.

"Oh come on Sasuke,loosen up.Dance with me!"Sasuke sighed.He knew he probably looked like fool just standing there but there was no way he was going to dance.

"Hey you look like you need some help."Sasuke turned around to see Suki standing behind him trying her best not to laugh.

"Why are you over here?"Sasuke asked.

"Well when I saw Naruto drinking I knew you were in trouble.Don't worry he'll probably pass out soon.Just dance with him for a while he'll get tired eventually."

"You expect me to dance?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes,I do.Either that or I force make you dance,your pick."It seemed he didn't have a choice so for the second time Sasuke swallowed his pride for the sake of Naruto.He felt like a fool,no he felt worse.He had no clue how to dance and he could tell other people were noticing.Finally,after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto yawned and leaned on Sasuke.

"Sauske I'm tired.Will you take me home?"Naruto asked wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Uh..sure."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."Naruto whispered in his ear.Sasuke blushed and pushed Naruto off of him.

"N-no problem."Sasuke led Naruto out of the house and to his car.

"Sasuke can we go to your house?"Naruto asked trailing his finger up Sasuke's arm.

"No!"

"Why not?"Naruto said pouting.Sasuke almost gave in when he saw the cute look on Naruto's face.

_'Get ahold of yourself!He's drunk!' _Sasuke screamed in his head.

"No!"Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're no fun Sasuke."Naruto was quiet for the rest of the ride until they reached his house.

"Come in with me Sasuke."Naruto said unbuckling his seat belt.

"No."  
"Please."Naruto pouted.Sasuke sighed,Naruto was to cute for his own good.

"Fine."Naruto smiled and made a sound that sounded like the mix of a squeal and a giggle.Naruto led Sasuke up to his front door tripping a couple of times on the way.

"This is where I live!"Naruto annouced as he threw open the front door.

"I can see that."He looked at Naruto to notice he was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?"Naruto said taking a couple of steps towards Sasuke.

"W-what?"Sasuke said nervously eyeing the exit.

"You.Are.Hot."Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto flung his arms around him and kissed him.At first Sasuke was surprised then before he knew it he was kissing Naruto back.Naruto moaned into the kiss and nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip.Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue plunged in attacking Sasuke's.

It was then when Sasuke came to his senses.He pulled away and pushed Naruto away from him.

_'What the fuck am I thinking!This is wrong he's drunk!'_

"Whats the matter Sasuke,don't you want me?"Naruto asked frowning.

_'Hell yea I want you!'_

"No,I mean...Naruto I can't do this,your drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.I think it's best if I leave."Sasuke said reaching for the door.Naruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him up to his room.

"At least stay the night."Naruto said pouting.Once again Sasuke couldn't resist.

"Fine."Sasuke said sighing.Before Sasuke knew it Naruto was stripped down to his boxers and in bed.

"Come on Sasuke get in."he said drowsily.Sasuke sighed and got rid of his own clothes.

_'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this later.'_he thought as he climbed into bed next to Naruto.

* * *

Well they ended up in bed with each other anyway didn't they XD.Well I hoped you enjoyed cause I enjoyed typing it.Reviews are greatly appreciated.See you next time Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello folks I'm back with chapter 5!Well I don't have any thing to say except its after 2a.m. and I'm up posting this...I really need a life.Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:Seriously folks I don't own Naruto...I never said I did so I don't see the point of this!**

* * *

A screeching beep noise was what woke Naruto up in the morning.He groaned and shut his eyes tighter trying to ignore the noise and go back to sleep.His head was throbbing and he felt if he had been ran over by a train.

_'Note to self:No more drinking!'_he thought as he reached over and slapped the snooze off button on his alarm clock.When it stopped he sighed in relief then cuddled back up to the warm body next to him causing the arm around his waist to tighten.

_'Wait a second...who's in bed with me?'_He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke's sleeping face.

_'What the...'_He tried to sit up but the arm around his waist didn't allow him to.

_'Why is Sasuke in my bed...?!'_Naruto couldn't remember what happened the night before so he panicked and pushed Sasuke out of his bed.

"Ow what the hell!"Sasuke exclaimed.

"What are you doing here...in my bed!?"Naruto exclaimed.Slowly an evil smirk spread across Sasuke's face.

"You don't remember?"

"No...remember what?"

"Well last night you got drunk at the party so I took you home and when we got here you begged me to sleep with you...so I did."

"You did what?!You took advantage of me while I was drunk?!You sick bastard!"Naruto exclaimed.Sasuke tried his best not to burst out laughing.

"Calm down,I was just kidding about the last part.But you were drunk and you did ask me to sleep with you but I didn't."

"That still doesn't explain why your in my bed."Naruto said.

"You asked me to spend the night so I did."Naruto sighed in relief.

"So nothing else happened...right?"Sasuke paused debating whether or not to tell Naruto about the kiss.He decided against it.

"No,nothing else happened."

"Good cause-"Naruto was cut off by the phone ringing.

"What?"

"God no need to be so mean.I was just checking on you."

"Oh hey Hiroyo.I'm fine,not counting the major hangover."Hiro laughed.

"Thats what you get for drinking.I tell you all the time not to but _no _no one ever listens to me!"

"Ow,quiet down a little."Naruto complained.

"Oh sorry...Naruto,Suki wants to talk to you."

"Fine,put her on."Naruto said reluctantly.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry.So I see Sasuke slept over."

"What?How did you know?"

"Well I called him to see how things went yesterday but when he didn't answered I figured he was with you."Suki said.

"Don't make it sound so obvious,I thought you were going to go along with your usual excuse."

"Whatever just put Sasuke on the phone."Naruto held the phone out towards Sasuke.

"What?Does someone want to talk to me?"

"Yes,Suki does."Sasuke groaned but took the phone out of Naruto's hand anyway.

"What."

"Hey Uchiha no need to sound so bitter,I just wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever get to the point."

"So it seems you ended up in bed with him just like I predicted.Maybe not in the same context but I was right none the less.So how'd it happen?"Suki asked.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh I get it,Naruto's still in the room and you don't want him to find out whatever you didn't tell him."

"Are you spying on me?"Suki laughed.

"Of course not Uchiha,I just have my ways of knowing these things.You can tell me what I want to know at lunch,see you then!"she said before hanging up the phone.

"So what did she want?"

"Nothing,just wanted to annoy me."

--

"Naruto hurry up!"Sasuke yelled.Naruto was taking forever to get ready and at this rate they were both going to be late.

"Alright I'm coming,hold your horses!"Naruto replied rushing down the stairs.

"Now I see why your always late."

"Oh put a sock in it and lets get going."Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto out of the door.He had a feeling today was going to be a long day.When the finally arrived at SB they were ten minutes late.

"Hey Naruto late again I see."Kiba said when they walked in.

"Yea,I kinda had a rough morning."

"Yea I heard you got pretty hammered last night.How'd you get home?"

"Sasuke drove me."Kiba looked over at Sasuke as if noticing he was there for the first time.

"Oh,I didn't think he came."Sasuke rolled his eyes.Of course they weren't paying attention to him,they were still mad at him.

"Well I'm working in the candy store today so I'll see you at lunch,later!"Naruto said before running off to the elevators.Sasuke took his place at his register and everyone else went on with what they were doing before.It was slow today and weren't that many customers which gave Sasuke time to think.He began thinking about his life,his parents,and Naruto.Somehow everything he thought about reverted back to Naruto in someway.

_'I just realized that Naruto's always been there for me no matter what.'_Sasuke frowned when he thought about how little he actually did for Naruto.Then his thoughts reverted back to the night before.He couldn't stop a small smile from crossing his face when he thought about how it was like when they had kissed.

Naruto may have been drunk but it didn't effect the kiss at all.He couldn't help but want to taste his lips and feel his tongue in his mouth again.Just thinking about it made him want to go and jump Naruto right then and there.

"Sasuke...Sasuke pay attention!"Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kiba yelling at him.

"What?!"

"Dude,there's a customer waiting for you to help them."Kiba said.That's when Sasuke noticed the lady at his register waiting impatiently.

"Sorry about that."he said taking the lady's movie and scanning it.Sasuke couldn't believe he'd been so caught up thinking about Naruto that he didn't notice a customer.

_'What's happening to me?'_

--Lunch time--

The cafe was busier than usual when they took a seat at there table.It was crowded and it seemed like everyone was yelling to talk to someone else across the room.Sasuke hated crowded places and couldn't help but want to bang his head against the table.Ino stood up and clapped her hands getting everyones attention.

"So how'd you like my party?Was it good?"she asked.Everyone nodded in response and Ino smiled from ear to ear.

"Yea it was fine.Could've been better if Kankuro would keep his hands to himself."Suki complained.

"Yea that lecherous bastard had his hands all over me!"Sakura responded.A few other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well,he didn't touch me."Ten-ten said smugly.

"That's because your a bitch and no one wants you."Suki said.

"Well at least I'm not whore like you!"

"What did you call me?!I'm not a whore!"

"Oh please,you can't keep your legs closed.I'm pretty sure that the only time Gaara sees you with clothes on is when your in public."

"How would you know?!At least I have a boyfriend you bitter virgin!"Suki retorted.

"Well,at least I know not to open my legs up for a guy every time he asks."

"With your luck you'll never open your legs for any guy!"

"OK stop.Why are you two arguing."Hiro said walking over to the table.

"Ten-ten called me a whore."Suki whined.

"What?!"

"Well she called me a bitter virgin...and a bitch."Ten-ten retorted.

"Ok look.Suki you're not a whore and Ten-ten...well I'm sure you'll lose your virginity someday."Hiro said causing Suki to laugh.

"Yea like that'll ever happen."Hiro hit Suki in the back of the head and sat down.

After things calmed down everyone began to talk amongst themselves and discussing the party.Sasuke hadn't noticed in of the commotion around him being caught up in his thoughts once again.It wasn't till Naruto tapped on his shoulder that he snapped back to reality.

"Whats wrong?You've been mindlessly staring at me the whole time."Naruto said.

"Oh,sorry...I was just thinking about something."Sasuke said noticing Suki smirking out of the corner of his eye.She whispered something to Hiro and they both started giggling.

"Ok just making sure you were alright."Naruto said before going back to his own conversation.

"Ok Uchiha you come with us.We need to talk."Suki said grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the cafe with Hiro following behind.

"Whats on your mind my friend?You've been drooling over Naruto since lunch started and I want to know what happened."she stated bluntly.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh please don't give us that bullshit.Tell us what happened."Hiro said.Sasuke knew there was no way to get out of this so he told them what had happened the night before.

"Awww...you didn't sleep with him.He offered."Suki complained.

"No he was drunk I would never do that."

"Aw your no fun Sasuke."

"So lets get this straight...last night in his drunken state Naruto practically made out with you and you went along with it."Hiro said.

"Yes."

"So now you want Naruto."

"I do not want Naruto!"Sasuke said.

"Oh please you want him like a starved person wants food.You want him bad."Hiro said.

"You better tell him cause Naruto's denser than a bag of bricks,he'll never notice on his own."

"Whatever,I don't want Naruto."Sasuke said turning around and walking back into the cafe.

_'I don't want Naruto.'_Sasuke had never been so deep in denial.

--

Naruto looked around before tapping Sai on the shoulder.

"Sai where'd Sasuke go?"

"Suki and Hiro dragged him outside to talk to him."

"Why?"Sai rolled his eyes.

"You didn't notice?Uchiha was drooling all over you."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was.Naruto I can tell you one thing and that is Sasuke wants you...bad."

"No he doesn't."Naruto insisted.

"Whatever believe what you want."Sai said ending the conversation.Naruto sighed and thought about what Sai had said.It could be true but it was to good to be true.Naruto had liked Sasuke for a long time and the thought of Sasuke liking him back never crossed his mind.

_'No it can't be true...why would Sasuke want me?' _Naruto had never been so wrong in his life.

After lunch they all said their good-byes and headed back to work.

Naruto trailed behind everyone else wanting to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey."he said.

"Hey."Sasuke replied.

"I never thanked you for taking me home last night so...thanks."

"It was nothing."Naruto smiled at Sasuke and he smirked in return.That's when they heard everyone yelling.

"What are you doing here!"

"Yea we told you to never come back here again!"Naruto and Sasuke pushed everyone aside to se what the problem was.

"Whats going on?"Naruto asked.

"Its him again."Shikamaru said.Sasuke pushed to the front of the crowd to see who was causing the trouble.He froze when he realized trouble came in the form of a tall,gray man he hoped he'd never have to see again.

"Hello Sasuke-kun.Long time no see."

* * *

Oh fun Sasuke's past is coming back to haunt him...well it had to happen sometime.That's all for now I'm going to bed.See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello folks and welcome back for another chapter.I really don't like this chapter much...I don't know it feels a bit jumbled and I've rewritten twice...maybe I'm thinking about it too much.Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:My name is Tionna...not Masashi Kishimoto therefore I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the man who was standing in front of him in disbelief.He didn't want to believe it was happening but he couldn't escape the reality no matter how hard he tried.Very few things made Sasuke uncomfortable or scared but unfortunately this man was one of the few things that did.

"Why are you here Orochimaru?"he asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.Orochimaru laughed.

"I heard my favorite Uchiha was back so I decided to pay him a visit.Why?Aren't you happy to see me Sasuke?"Orochimaru said as he ran his and across Sasuke's cheek.Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Leave."Sasuke said angrily.

"You can't avoid me for long Sasuke-kun.You can't run to your brother for protection now can you?"  
"Leave.Now."Orochimaru chuckled but began to walk away.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-kun."Sasuke stood frozen while everyone else filed into the store whispering amongst themselves.

"Sasuke?"he flinched when he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you ok?You seem a bit shaken."

"I'm fine"Sasuke said walking away from Naruto trying to end the conversation.

"Are you sure?How do you know that guy anyway?"Naruto asked following him.

"Look I said I'm fine and how I know him isn't really any of your concern."Naruto sighed and walked away knowing he wasn't going to get any answers from him.

Sasuke sighed,he suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock and die.He felt like a scared seven year old and he hated feeling so weak.He didn't how Orochimaru had managed to find him even though he hadn't seen him in fifteen years.

--

"Can you believe that that perverted old geezer had the nerve of showing his face around here.He was banned from stepping within a hundred feet of this place six months ago and now he wants to come over here and make trouble."Sai said to Naruto who was only half listening to him.

"Yea..."

"Ok whats on your mind?"Naruto shot Sai an innocent look.

"What do you mean there's nothing on my mind."Naruto said laughing nervously.

"You were barely listening to me when I was talking to you which means one of two things either your hungry or thinking.Since we just ate I'm gonna guess its the second."Naruto sighed.

"I was just trying to figure out how Orochimaru knew Sasuke.I don't like that guy and I don't want Sasuke getting involved with him."Sai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ok first of all you sound like a concerned mother.Besides none of us like Orochimaru and Sasuke didn't seem to be comfortable around him either.Don't worry about how he knows him I'm pretty sure that old perv knows about every boy to ever step foot in Japan.Sasuke will be fine."Naruto nodded in agreement but he still wasn't sure.He felt that Orochimaru was after Sasuke and was determined to get him.

--

"Bye.See you guys tomorrow!"Naruto said waving at everybody.It was nine o'clock and time for them to go home.

"I'm glad todays over."Naruto mumbled to himself unlocking his car.

"Me too."Naruto jumped a mile high hearing a voice respond to his statement.He turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"What the hell Sasuke?!Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I rode with you this morning."

"Oh...ok then."After they were both in the car Naruto pulled out of the parking lot.They both rode in silence until Naruto pulled into his driveway.

"So...you want to come in?"

"Sure."Sasuke followed Naruto into his house feeling a bit relieved he didn't have to go home yet.Even though he didn't want to admit deep down he was afraid that Orochimaru knew where he lived and was waiting for him at his house.

_'I'm probaly just overreacting...'_Sasuke thought as he took a seat on the couch.

"You want anything to eat or drink?"Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"No."A few minutes later Naruto joined him on the couch with a bowl of ramen. Sasuke made a sour face.

"You still like that stuff?"Sasuke wasn't the biggest fan of ramen and only ate it if he absolutely had to.He didn't understand why Naruto liked it so much.

"Yep.Its the best food in the world!"Naruto exclaimed.Sasuke shook his head and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You never change."

"Nope!"Naruto said smiling.A silence fell over the room while Naruto ate his ramen.

After he was finished he turned to Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke please don't get mad at me for asking but I want to know how you know Orochimaru."Sasuke stiffened at the mans name.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!I don't want you getting hurt Sasuke tell me!"

"No!Its not any of your buisness and I don't want to talk about it!"

"You never tell me anything!I barely know anything about you and I've known you since we were kids!"Naruto exclaimed.Sasuke frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's somethings that your better off not knowing.Besides it's not like your an open book either!"

"No I'm not but at least I tell my friends if there's something bothering me!Of course you wouldn't know that cause you were off in America!"Sasuke turned his gaze towards Naruto to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Why won't you open up to me?You've never told me whats on your mind in all the years I've known you.I've always told you what was on my mind."Sasuke felt his chest tighten when he realized that Naruto was right.He had always opened up to Sasuke but never had he ever opened up to Naruto.It wasn't until Sasuke heard a quiet sob that he realized that Naruto was crying.

"Naruto...I'm sorry.I just don't like talking about my past."

"But keeping it inside isn't good either."Once again Sasuke realized Naruto was right.He hooked his finger under Naruto's chin and turned him so they were facing each other and wiped his tears away with his thumb.He stared into Naruto's eyes and seemed to fall into a trance.Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's.Naruto's breath hitched before he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer.Sasuke ran his tongue back and forth across Naruto's bottom lip until he opened his mouth.Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed Sasuke off the couch and on to the floor.

"Leave."Naruto hissed.Sasuke sat still on the floor trying to process what just happened.

"What?"he asked dumbfounded.

"I said leave.Now."Naruto said again clenching his fists.Sasuke stood up from the floor and began walking towards the door.He didn't know what made Naruto so upset but he knew better than to ask.

--

Naruto laid in bed staring at the ceiling feeling worse than he had in a long time.It had been two hours since the incident with Sasuke and Naruto was begining to feel guilty.He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way but he couldn't help it.Sasuke didn't know how deeply Naruto felt for him and he'd rather not get hurt again.  
Naruto sighed and turned over on his side trying to get comfortable but it was no use,he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Well that was a pretty downcast chapter.I like made it 400 words shorter in the editing process...oh well I didn't feel like going any further.I shall see you in chapter 7.Ja!


End file.
